1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure, having a pair of right and left apron side members each having a closed sectional structure, which extend along the vehicle longitudinal direction, a bumper located on the vehicle front side of the front end portions of the apron side members, and a grille attached to an air intake opening of the bumper.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apron side member is a member having a strength, which constitutes the skeleton of a motor vehicle. When the motor vehicle is involved in a collision, if the strength of the collision object is low, the apron side member is less liable to deform and has difficulty in absorbing the shock load. Therefore, as disclosed in JP 2000-53017 A, a square tubular shock absorbing part separate from a bumper and the apron side member has conventionally been fixedly attached to the front end portion of the apron side member so that when the motor vehicle is involved in a collision, the shock load can be absorbed even if the strength of the collision object is low.